Dannen
by Ireth Rlein
Summary: "...Hizo Elentári luz entre la noche... A la oscuridad dio esperanza... Y a los perdidos, un camino de estrellas que seguir..."
1. Preludio

_PRELUDIO ============================================================_

_"...Hizo Elentári luz entre la noche_

_A la oscuridad dio esperanza_

_Y a los perdidos, _

_un camino de estrellas que seguir..."_

Una elfa bailaba a la orilla del mar. Sus pies descalzos chapoteaban ligeramente en la espuma que las olas trían a sus pies. Su cabello del color de las hojas secas de otoño se enredaba en el viento, mientras movía su cuerpo grácilmente a través de la luz del sol de verano. 

- Oh, Listel. Sé que estás feliz y todo eso pero... ¿no podrías estar quieta un segundo? Estoy tratando de hablar contigo

La elfa dejó de bailar al momento y se volvió con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Lo sé, amigo mío, lo sé- respondió tomando las manos del elfo que se hallaba ante ella entre las suyas- Perdona mi actitud. Pero esque soy tan feliz... Entiéndeme, no he podido evitarlo. La prueba era tan importante para ti como para mí.

El joven miró sus manos unidas y sonrió ligeramente mientras se soltaba y se sentaba en la arena. Listel le miró por un segundo y luego se sentó a su lado

- Pues dime entonces, mi señor arquero, que es lo que reclama vuestra atención sobre mí

- Listel...- respondió el otro elfo en tono de advertencia

La joven rió ligeramente y se dejó caer hasta apoyar su cabeza suavamente en el hombro de su amigo, perdiendo su vista en la linea del horizonte.

- Acostúmbrate, mi querido amigo, a partir de ahora eres importante. Todos te conocerán y tu nombre será alabado por las canciones de estas tierras, como el gran capitán que guió a los ejércitos del Mar a la Victoria sobre las Sombras.

El elfo comenzó a reir y Listel le miró incrédula

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?¿Acaso no me crees?

- No, si creer te creo. Pero eres algo exagerada- respondió sin poder reprimir casi la risa

- ¿Exagerada?¿Exagerada yo?- exclamó ella con fingida ofensa. Pero luego sonrió- Quizás un poco

- ¿Un poco sólo?

- Oh, de acuerdo. Quizás un mucho!- la elfa se volvió a apoyar en el hombro de su acompañante. De repente, su voz sonó triste- Quizás no te lleves glorias ni méritos. Pero para mí, serás el más valiente de todos...

El silencio se hizo un momento, mientras ambos se dejaban acariciar por la brisa del mar. La elfa enlazó su brazo con el de su amigo y cerró los ojos

- Rezaré todos los días a las estrellas para que nunca te falte fuerza en el combate. Sé que ellas  me escucharán, y sé que ellas te ayudarán. Si te sientes sólo esas noches, míralas, son una gran compañía cuando tus seres queridos no están

- Me agradaría más tener otra estrella con la que poder estar 

Listel sonrió tímidamente y se apretó un poco más contra el elfo. La brisa era fresca, y el ligero vestido blanco que llevaba no era lo suficiente grueso como para darle demasiado calor

- Volverás, verdad Arenor?

El elfo la miró sorprendido con aquella pregunta y se encontró con una mirada gris llena de lágrimas y miedo. ¿Volver? Nunca había llegado a plantearse eso... 

- Listel...

- Promete que volverás

Arenor la volvió a mirar un momento. No podía prometerle eso. No podía hacerlo, pues estaba fuera de su alcance el cumplirlo. Ahora, con aquella pregunta planteada tan inocentemente, las dudas le asaltaron. Iba a irse a pelear... a luchar... sabiendo que corría el riesgo de perecer y abandonar todo aquello que tanto amaba?... El Mar de los Puertos Grises, su familia... y Listel... Su amiga... su eterna aliada... la dueña de su corazón. 

_"No, no ahora! La Batalla es importante para ti, no lo es? Has entrenado durante toda tu vida para este momento, para asegurar la libertad de los tuyos... Hace unos días no te importaba perder la vida por ellos, por qué ahora te asaltan las dudas?"_

- ¿Arenor?¿Arenor, estás bien?- preguntó Listel zarandeándole por el hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

El elfo guardó silencio un momento. Ahora no había marcha atrás, tenía que partir y dejarlo todo, con la esperanza de que lo volvería a recuperar. Pero... y si moría? Y si no volvía? ... Listel... ella... Maldita niña! ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso ahora? Su corazón gritaba en dejar salir todo lo que escondía, pero no... No ahora. No hasta que volviera. Sería fatal para él en la batalla... sería fatal para ella si no conseguía regresar...

- Arenor, escúchame... Necesito decirte algo...

Listel se arrodilló delante de él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas nuevamente. Arenor miró sus manos un momento y luego levantó su vista a los ojos grises de su amiga. Y lo que vio allí, no le gustó nada... lágrimas

- Listel, amiga... no...- comenzó diciendo mientras soltaba las manos para secarle las lágrimas

Pero la elfa tomó las manos suyas nuevamente y negó con la cabeza.

- No. Espera Arenor... hay algo que debes saber... algo que necesito decir antes de que te vayas

_"No, Listel... sea lo que sea... ahora no..."_

- Sé... sé que hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo y que no ha habido secretos entre nosotros, pero... pero hay uno que nunca supiste... Uno que no tenía intención de decirte, pero... pero necesito... yo... 

Las palabras se trababan en la voz de Listel y ella guardó silencio. Las palabras no le iban a ayudar en ese momento, necesitaba decirlo todo, de una vez... y que mejor manera que haciéndolo que dejando hablar al culpable de todo aquello. 

Tomó una de las manos de Arenor y la depositó suavemente sobre su corazón, manteniendo sus manos con ella. Miró al elfo a los ojos y sacó valor del último rincón de su alma. Los ojos azules de Arenor pedían una explicación.

- Es tuyo

_"¡¿Qué?! No, Listel... no... así no..."_

- Mi corazón es tuyo. No sé desde cuando lo encantaste... pero... yo... necesitaba decírtelo, nada más. Sé que no es un gran consuelo pero... en la batalla, estará contigo... mi amor y mi alma...  y... - las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar sin piedad por su rostro- si sólo supieras... estoy tan feliz de que por fin hallas cumplido tu sueño... pero tan triste porque tu sueño te aleja de mí y...te necesito tanto a mi lado...

- Listel, por favor...- suplicó el elfo mirandola a los ojos- No ahora... sabes que no me hará ningún bien que...

La mirada de Listel en ese momento le dejó sin habla. 

- Promete que regresarás, Arenor... que regresarás a mi lado cuando todo termine...

Arenor asintió con la cabeza y trató de abrazarla, pero ella se apartó y le miró con dureza

- No! No me sirve así. Necesito que lo prometas, que lo prometas por lo que más ames o quieras, por lo que tenga más valor para ti. Me da igual lo que sea, pero necesito oirlo de tu voz...

- Listel, no puedes forzarme a ello, y tú lo sabes... No me hagas prometer algo que no depende de mí para cumplirse...

La elfa rompió a llorar y se encogió sobre si misma. Arenor se apresuró en tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla. Poco le faltaba a él también para llorar.

- Escúchame, Listel.- le susurró- No sé lo que me depara el destino, pero juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para volver a ti. No puedo prometerlo, pero juro que lucharé por ello

La elfa se separó un poco y le miró a los ojos con esperanza

- En serio?

- Ajá...- le respondió Arenor mirándola con ternura 

Y sus ojos quedaron prendados. Y poco a poco, el elfo se fue inclinando sobre ella, cerrando los ojos, abandonándose a la fragancia de Listel... pero no fue sus labios con lo que precisamente topó su boca

La mano de la elfa se interponía entre ellos, y una mirada llena de alegría, contrastada por las aún existentes lágrimas, acompañaban a una sonrisa que ni la misma elentari hubiera podido dibujar en el cielo

Listel negó con la cabeza retirando su mano, y abrazándose a él. Dejándose acunar por sus brazos y la brisa del mar

El elfo rio con ganas, comprendiendo el trato que acababan de pactar. Si quería tenerla, si quería su beso, el sello de su amor... tendría que regresar.

En su corazón no había lugar a más dudas: aunque tuviera que enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro y sus tropas él solo, regresaría. Volvería aunque los Valar se opusieran a ello. Volvería a su pequeña aldea, a su casa en Eryn Vorn, donde el bosque y el mar se daban la mano... y una vez allí, reclamaría de los labios de Listel, su merecido premio. 

((Continuará...))

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||


	2. Capítulo 1: El Castigo de los Valar

Y un día más, se sentó sobre las rocas, acunada por la brisa, a ver como el Sol se ponía sobre el mar.

Cuántos días como aquel había pasado? Quizás no sólo días, sino años, décadas... siglos... Tiempo lleno de soledad y tristeza.

Respiró profundamente, notando como lgunas fuerzas volvían a su ser, mientras los últimos rayos del astro acariciaban su cuerpo.

Las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el cielo, pero no se molestó en verlas. Le habían fallado, le habían traicionado. No habían llevado a cabo su cometido, lo que tanto había implorado

Se levantó despacio, tratando de no marearse con el esfuerzo. Sí... levantarse se había convertido en un auténtico esfuerzo. Cada día que pasaba, tenía menos y menos fuerzas para caminar... y cada atardecer que contemplaba, la vida se extinguía más y más de su alma.

Se encaminó hacia su casa, arrastrando los pies por la arena, dejando un pequeño surco detrás suya. No sentía nada, no percibía nada. En otras ocasiones, habría disfrutado del choque del agua contra sus pies, pero ahora le parecía molesta, fría y molesta. 

Se apartó de la orilla y se apartó del mar. A él, a quien había confiado sus secretos una vez. Aquel que presenció su felicidad... Ahora él también le había traicionado. Todos le haían traicionado. El Sol, la luna, las estrellas... todos los que antaño fueran sus amigos ya no lo eran. Le habían fallado.

Se detuvo en la puerta de madera clara y observó con cuidado el tallado en forma de enredadera que había en ella. ¿Para qué tanta belleza? ¿Para qué tanta maravilla? La vida no era en verdad tan etérea ni tan bonita como había acostumbrado a creer. La vida era dura, su camino peligroso... y muchos eran los que ni siquiera alcanzaban la meta.

Abrió la puerta despacio, haciendo un notable esfuerzo al empujarla; definitivamente, tenía que hacer algo conr especto a recuperar algo de sus fuerzas, la situación estaba legando a un punto crítico ya. 

Pero alguien terminó de abrirla por ella. Una elfa, ya bastante adulta, de pelo largo y cobrizo, ojos grises y pecas que gracilmente adornaban su cara, la recibió con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que se borró al ver aquel rostro tan marcado por el sufrimiento.

- Hija mía...- susurró la mujer tomando a la caminante del brazo, ayudándola a entrar, procurando no aplicar sobre la extremadamente delgada forma demasiada fuerza, temiendo romper alguno de sus frágiles huesos

- ¿Cariño?¿Quién...- otro elfo, un hombre, también bien entrado en la madurez, de pelo oscuro y ojos grises, alto, más alto de lo que acostumbraban a ser los machos de la raza de los elfos, apareció tras una puerta. Y sonrió tristemente al ver a la doncella.

Se acercó a la joven y la abrazó con cuidado, para luego depositar un sueva beso sobre su frente

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, pequeña mía?

La joven no respondió, simplemente, levantó la vista a su padre. Y sonrió con tristeza. Luego se separó de él y comenzó a subir las escaleras de madera blanca, hacia su habitación.

Sus padres la observaron mientars subía con dificultad las escaleras. La habían visto decaer, sufrir, marchitarse como una flor... Pero aquel sufrimiento estaba ya durando demaisado. La agonía de su hija se había prolongado ya más de un milenio de la vida de los hombres. La cadencia que la acompañaba no prometía un futuro feliz para ella, ys e preguntaban, cuando terminaría aquel eterno sufrimiento que la consumía en dolor y lágrimas. La impotencia que sentían al no poder ayudarla, les desesperaba. Pero en cambio, algo de esperanza reinaba en sus corazones, puesto que si la pequeña había sobrevivido tanto tiempo, sin desvanecerse, era porque en el fondo, en el medio de toda aquella tormenta, había aún algo que la impulsaba a seguir adelante. 

Y ese era un pensamiento alentador, pues quizás un día, la joven, recuperaría su antigua gracia y volvería a reir con las gaviotas

            La elfa miró su reflejo mientras se peinaba con lentitud. Sus ojos habían perdido brillo, se habían vuelto totalmente opacos. Al igual que sus cabellos, una vez cobizos como las hojas recien caidas del otoño, ahora eran oscuros, del mismo color que la tierra mojada. Sus facciones, tan risueñas una vez, eran lánguidas, y estaba visiblemente demacrada. ¿Cuánto peso había perdido ya?

Se levantó y miró el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo. Sus piernas extremadamente delgadas, sus costillas tan marcadas, sus brazos, carentes de toda aquella musculatura que siempre le había permitido subir a lo árboles más rápido que los demás... ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que su cuerpo fuera tan efímero que ni siquiera produciría reflejo? Sintió las la´grimas querer asomar a sus ojos, pero estaba cansada. No tenía ni fuerzas para llorar. Se miró una vez más, fijamente y sonrió con tristeza. ¿Dónd eestaba aquel ser tan maravilloso, rebosante alegría?¿Dónde estaba aquella eterna sonrisa agraciada por la misma Kementari?

- Hace ya mucho tiempo que Listel abandonó este mundo- susurró la joven

            _Listel se levantó apresurada esa mañana. No solía levantarse de madrugada, cuando aún las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, pero los gritos de alegría que se oían fuera eran más que un estimulante para levantarse. Esas risas, esas canciones... sólo podían significar una cosa... _

_Salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a a su madre con la palabra en la boca y corrió todo lo rápido que pudo hacia la entrada de la ciudadela. Las lágrimas de felicidad casi inundaban sus ojos... la risa gritaba por salir de su alma..._

_Por fin, después de tanto tiempo... después de tantas noches rogando a los cielos, volvía. Arenor volvía. A ella. Por ella. Para siempre. Para estar a su lado..._

_Los soldados regresaban, los héroes de la Última Alianza. Sabía que no volvían todos, pero no tenía miedo. Había pedido a las estrellas que cuidaran de él, que se lo trageran a su lado otra vez. Se lo había pedido al mar, a la luna... al atardecer... Y corrió más rápido._

_Se detuvo entre el gentío, buscando con la mirada, pero no le encontraba, no era capaz de ver entre tanta gente. Y fue entonces cuando notó una mano sobre su hombro. Listel se volvió con una sonrisa, pero no era con quien ella esperaba encontrarse el que se hallaba allí. Era otro elfo, otro soldado, alguien a quien ella no conocía. Un gesto de preocupación y tristeza labraban su rostro. Listel tuvo un mal presentimiento._

_- ¿Sois vos Listel?...- el hombre no dio oportunidad de responder a la elfa- Sí, no cabe la menor duda... Sois tal y como os describió Arenor_

_- ¿Dónde...?- trató de preguntar la joven, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió_

_El elfo tomó las manos de Listel entre las suyas y depositó algo en ellas. La muchacha comenzó a temblar, sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas mientras bajaba la vista hasta sus manos y vio..._

_- No...- susurró la joven_

_- Lo siento, mi señora... - susurró el hombre, y dando media vuelta, la dejo sola entre la multitud_

_Listel estaba en estado de shock, el mundo a su alrededor había dejado de existir, no oía voces, sólo ecos lejanos, silencio y el palpitar desbocado de su corazón. Las lágrimas no fluían, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. En sus manos seguía el objeto... que ella miraba incrédula... era una pequeña caracola, recogida al borde del mar cuando aún eran pequeños. Listel la había guardado y con ella había confeccionado un colgante que había regalado a Arenor en su cumpleaños. Arenor siempre la había llevado encima, incluso para dormir. Era el símbolo de una amistad que había durado años y siglos... una amistad que había madurado... que había dado fruto... y que ahora..._

_De repente el mundo se volvió un caos, todo giró a su alrededor, las lágrimas brotaron salvagemente de sus ojos y su cuerpo, se sumió en el dolor y en la pena su alma... La oscuridad la encerró... y ya no recordó nada más..._

Lirian y Nastel subieron corriendo por la escalera al oir un grito desesperado procedente de la habitación de la muchacha. Abrieron la puerta alarmados, y se encontraron con un cuerpo que temblaba violentamente en el suelo, desnudo, casi confundido con las sombras. Lirian no lo pudo evitar: mientras su marido tomaba en brazos el cuerpo agonizante de Listel y lo depositaba en la cama, lloró. Lloró por el largo dolor que sufría su hija. Las noches ocurrían así: día sí, día tambien, tras esa escapada, que cada evz se hacía más dificultosa, que la joven hacía para ver el atardecer, la elfa volvía a casa con menos vida en los ojos. Y siempre terminaba llorando, gritando, inconsciente... La pena de amor la consumía lentamente... 

- Listel, pequeña mía...- susurró su padre, también con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras acariciaba el pelo de la joven, que con el calor de las suaves y sedosas mantas, comenzaba a dejar de temblar.- Tranquila Listel, corazón... Ya pasó todo...

Nastel miró a su mujer, las manos en la cara, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, llorando en silencio. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que sus lágrimas también se escaparan.

- Ada...- susurró debilmente la joven

- Dime, cariño...- respondió su padre, tomando las manos de la joven fuertemente entre las suyas, tratando de sonreir

- ¿Por qué me han castigado los Valar?

Nastel miró nuevamente a su mujer y vio que ella tampoco sabía qué responder a ello. Afortunadamente, antes de que pudieran decir nada, Listel quedó dormida, de cansancio y consumida por la pena.

(Continuara....)


	3. Capítulo 2: Decisiones

Capítulo 2

- No! No pienso dejar que mi hija vaya a tierras extrañas!- gritó Lirian apartándose de su marido, lágrimas en sus ojos

- No son tierras extrañas... Por favor, cariño, escúchame. Es por el bien de...

- Por el bien de Listel?! En su estado crees que soportará el viaje?? Crees que llegará con vida?!!!!

- El Señor de Rivendel...

- Al cuerno con el Último Hogar!! Nuestra hija se consume, Nastel!! Y quiero estar con ella el día que parta hacia las Salas de Mandos...

- Cariño... Sabes tan bien como yo que pasarán algunos años más hasta que Listel se consuma para siempre... Aquí, cerca del Mar y de los Bosques, hay demasiados recuerdos dolorosos para ella. Si consiguiéramos apartarla de ellos, aunque sólo fuera unos meses, quizás recuperaría algo de su juventud...

Lirian miró a su marido no muy convencida de sus palabras

- ¿Y si no la cuidan bien? Listel es demasiado frágil y necesita...

- El poder de Rivendel la sanará. Quizás incluso olvide a Arenor y...

- ¡¡No pronuncies ese nombre!!- gritó la madre de repente- Si algún día encuentro a ese joven...!!

Nastel sonrió y abrazó a su mujer.

- Ssshhh... cariño, no grites.- susurró- Listel aún no se ha despertado

- Es nuestra única hija, Nastel... El único regalo que nos han dado los Valar...- susurró la mujer llorando

- Lo sé, cielo, lo sé... Pero quiero que sea feliz... El destino no está siendo clemente con ella aquí, en estas tierras... Alejémosla del sufrimiento que la consume... Sé que es fuerte... sé que saldrá adelante...

- Yo no estoy tan segura de que sobreviva. No queda esperanza o fe en ella... Listel es débil ahora...

Nastel sonrió y miró a su esposa a los ojos

- La gran Lirian Nenmacil duda de que su hija no ha heredado la fuerza que una vez hizo gloriosa a su madre?

- Nastel...

- Cuando te conocí no creías que nada fuera imposible... Tú decías que hasta en la muerte uno debe mantener esperanza... creer en su fuerza, creer en el destino...

- Pero eso fue hace tiempo, cuando aún era joven... Ha pasado el tiempo y he visto crecer gloriosa a mi hija... y ahora, la veo desvanecerse en prolongada y sin fin cadencia... Si yo pierdo la esperanza ante eso, ¿no crees que ella, la que sufre más que nadie, la habrá perdido ya hace tiempo?

- Lirian, amor mío... ¿alguna vez te has planteado qué es lo que la mantiene aún con vida?

El tono grave de las palabras de su marido la sorprendió un poco

- A mi mente sólo ha venido la idea de que de alguna manera ella blasfemara en contra de Mandos, pero... se me hace tan difícil de creer...

- A la mía sólo ha venido el pensamiento de que en el fondo, ella confía en que Arenor regresará. Por eso lo va a esperar todos los atardeceres, por ello se niega a abandonar estas tierras... Aún tiene esperanza, aún tiene fe...

- Pero...

- Confía en mí, como antaño confiaste... El Último Hogar curará sus heridas

- No quiero perderla, Nastel...

- No vas a perderla, mi vida... Vas a encontrarla.

            - ¿Al Último Hogar?- preguntó sorprendida

- Hemos estado hablando, y creemos que cambiar de ambiente un tiempo te vendrá bien- respondió Nastel tomando asiento enfrente de su hija

Lirian estaba preparando el desayuno de Listel. La casa estaba en paz, y los rayos del mediodía entraban por la ventana de la cocina. A lo lejos, el mar estaba en calma.

- Además, el Señor Elrond...

La joven hizo un gesto con la mano, no deseaba oír más. Sus ojos, inexpresivos.

- Si he de ir a Rivendel, a Rivendel iré. No es necesario que me deis más razones. Sois mis padres: si habéis decidido que es lo mejor para mí. Así será... Además,- continuó con una pequeña y triste sonrisa- necesitáis un descanso. Lleváis mucho tiempo cuidando de mí, y precisáis de tiempo para vosotros.

- No cariño, no pienses que vas a ir a...- comenzó Lirian, pero la joven la cortó

- Sé que no es porque queréis apartarme, nana.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Nastel estaba un poco confundido. Hubiera esperado tener una larga charla tratando de convencer a su hija. Hubiera esperado cabezonería por parte de ella, por no querer separarse del atardecer ni del mar ni de los bosques... Sin embargo, asumió la decisión sin más. Como una orden... con dejadez...

- ¿Cuándo he de partir?- preguntó la joven para después meter una cereza en su boca

- Cuando estés preparada, y quieras... No te vamos a obligar a que-

- Entonces partiré mañana- cortó a su padre sacando el hueso de la fruta de su boca

- ¿¡Mañana?! - exclamó Lirian- No puedes partir mañana. Tiene que llegar aún una escolta de Rivendell para...

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Listel se llenaron de miedo

- ¿Una escolta?

- Sí, claro... No pretenderás ir sola en tu estado...

- No necesito ninguna escolta

El tono de Listel se volvió de repente, casi agresivo. Y eso, alertó a Nastel.

- Las Tierras están plagadas de Orcos. Corren rumores de que el mal se multiplica. Las Sombras del Gran Bosque Verde se han vuelto más alargadas. Se dice que la magia oscura comienza a frecuentar los caminos de los comerciantes. Es peligroso andar sólo por estas tierras...

- Padre, no necesito una guardia. Sé manejarme con un arco, sé manejarme con una lanza... Puedo ir sola a Rivendel! No necesito la ayuda de nadie!- terminó gritando, débilmente

Su respiración era acelerada y precipitada. Era evidente que aquel enfado repentino, no lo iba a poder soportar por mucho tiempo... su estado de salud no lo permitiría

- Escúchame, jovencita! - llamó su padre, en tono amenazador

- ¡No, padre! No pienso escuchar, mañana partiré yo sola a...

- ¡¡No irás a ningún lado!!- gritó Lirian, de repente

Ambos, padre e hija, se volvieron a ella, sorprendidos. La mujer miraba a su hija fijamente

- Si fueras sola, tu destino no sería Rivendel. Lo sé. Piensas ir a buscarle, lo veo en tus ojos. Acepta hija mía, que Arenor murió. Murió hace más de un milenio. 

La joven agachó la mirada, avergonzada, al sentirse descubierta. 

- Si no puedo tenerle, madre... si no puedo encontrarle... al menos moriré sabiendo que no me quedé de brazos cruzados, esperando como si fuera una doncella de palacio esperando a que su caballero regresara de las cruzadas... Necesito buscar, nana... Saber por qué me he mantenido con vida tanto tiempo... Sé que aún está vivo, lo sé... pero... 

- Listel, escúchame. No volverá. Aún de haber sobrevivido a la Guerra, nadie podría salir adelante, con heridas mortales y perdido en la Ciénaga de los Muertos

- Nana...

Lirian suspiró y cerró los ojos.

- Irás a buscarle. Aunque llegues a Rivendel, irás a buscarle. Nadie podrá retenerte allí. Conozco ese sentimiento. Al igual que yo, no hay cadenas que te puedan atar si tu mente duerme en otras tierras...

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, y miró a su marido con ellos llenos de lágrimas, el asintió, y sonrió tristemente. Luego miró a su hija otra vez.

- Irás al Último Hogar

- Pero Nana...- suplicó la joven

- Estarás allí hasta que tu estado de salud, te permita sobrevivir al camino.- siguió su padre con una triste sonrisa - Con todo mi corazón desearía poder retenerte aquí, con nosotros para siempre pero... Bueno, supongo que no hay más que decidir. La escolta no tardará en llegar... un par de días como mucho... hace ya dos semanas que partieron de Rivendel...

- Oh, Ada... Nana...- comenzó Listel, pero las palabras ser ahogaron en su garganta.

Se levantó y abrazó a su padre, y a su madre, llorando de felicidad, una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y fue aquella, la primera sonrisa que Listel regaló al mundo, después de un milenio lleno de sombras.

============================== (continuará)

**_NdA_**_: gracias a todos aquellos que han escrito reviews. de verdad que lo agradezco mucho. Ni siquiera esperaba recibir alguno... Gracias otra vez. Y espero que os halla gustado este capi (sé que esto está un poco parado ahora... pero en un par de capítulos todo se pondrá más movidito. prometido -_^)_

_~Ireth_


	4. Capítulo 3: Emisarios de Imladris

Capítulo 3:

- Tus ojos brillan otra vez, amiga mía...

La mañana se levantó, con trinos de pájaros y gaviotas cantando al unísono. El sol despuntó por el este, y los tonos naranjas y amarillos tiñeron de oro las colinas y los árboles. La brisa del mar llegaba hasta su ventana. Hoy era el día. Lo sabía. Hoy comenzaba su vida de nuevo. Sabía que era una búsqueda innecesaria, sin aliento, sin esperanza, pero lo necesitaba... Necesitaba hacer algo. Saber que no se había quedado de brazos cruzados...

Que aunque no lo encontró, lo había buscado...

- Arenor...- susurró a la brisa y se sintió sonreir- Arenor!- gritó al viento, y se sintió casi volar- Aunque tenga que ir hasta las Aguas del despertar y volver, te encontraré, donde quiera que estés, donde quiera que te halles... Aunque sólo encuentre lágrimas en mi camino, te buscaré. No sé cuanto tiempo me queda, pero esta es mi promesa...

Miró al mar, al horizonte, al aún oscuro océano que poco a poco se desperezaba. Y vió a las últimas estrellas mientras la brisa le acarició tiernamente la cara... Cerró los ojos, y volvió a sonreir, esta vez con tristeza

- Lamento haberos odiado todo este tiempo...- susurró- una vez fuisteis testigos de lo que nos unió, sed testigos nuevamente, cuando nuestras almas se vuelvan a encontrar, ya sea en vida... o en muerte...

Dejó que las finas cortinas de su habitación bailaran con la brisa, mientras ella se volvía y se disponía a empaquetar lo poco que consideró suficiente para sobrevivir al camino... 

- Por una doncella hemos tenido que abandonar nuestro hogar, y por un doncella estamos corriendo el riesgo de perder nuestras vidas...

- No seas tan pesimista, joven guerrerro. Acaso no hemos llegado a nuestro destino sin percance alguno?

- Ya, pero... llevar una doncella con nosotros... Ella no sabrá defenderse si sufrimos un ataque en el camino de vuelta a Imladris!

- Serthor, para que estamos aquí si no?

El joven apartó la vista y resopló. Erestor sonrió ante la reacción tan infantil. Shertor aún era joven. Apenas había traspasado la linea de la adolescencia y sin embargo, había destacado sobre todos los guerreros del ejército de Imladris con tanta facilidad, que hasta el propio Glorfindel se vio sorprendido cuando en un combate de entrenamiento, se encontró en el suelo, desarmado y sin la mínima posibilidad de contragolpe. "Sin embargo" pensó "hasta que no alcance un poco más de sentido común, tanta habilidad con la espada no le servirá de nada"

- ¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar?- preguntó Serthor, nuevamente, mirando al Noldo en actitud de derrota

- ¿Tanta prisa tienes?

- No. Lo que pasa esque me ruge el estómago, nada más. Y no sé cuanto tiempo más aguantaré si sigo comiendo lembas...

Erestor rio de buena gana a la vez que el estómago de Serthor comenzaba a hacer sonidos inexplicables. 

- Bien, bien... no creo que tardemos más de...

- ... un par de de dias?- cortó el joven acongojado - Eso me dijiste hace una semana!

- No, minutos... Acaso no hueles ya la esencia del mar?

Serthor cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Y sorprendentemente, no fue salitre lo que percibió. Sino el olor de un buen asado de ciervo con manzanas y uvas. Azuzó su caballo sin dilación, para la sorpresa de Erestor y los 3 guerreros más que les acompañaban. 

- ¡Serthor! ¿¡A dónde vas?! - gritó el Noldo

- ¡¡A donde el instinto de mi estómago me lleva!!

*toc toc toc*

Nastel abrió la puerta, extrañado, preguntándose quién podría querer visitarlos a la hora de la cena. Y cual no fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse bajo las hiedras de la puerta, un elfo, con una capa granate, adornada con la insignia de Imladris.

- Cariño, quién...?- comenzó Lirian pero callándose de repente al ver a quien esperaba en la puerta, con una sonrisa de cordialidad.

Cabellos negros, ojos grises, mirada llena de fuego... sin duda alguna, era un Noldo... y sin más dudas aún, era un alto cargo de Rivendel.

- Permitid que me presente; soy Erestor, consejero del Señor de Imladris

Nastel salió del trance al oir la voz grave y seria del Noldo, y llevándose la mano al corazón, saludó.

- Yo soy Nastel, y esta- dijo tomando la mano de su mujer y adelantándola un poco- es mi mujer, Lirian

- Un placer conocerla, señora- respondió el Noldor haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza

- Bueno, supongo que habréis venido a...

Y de repente, un joven de cabellos cortos castaños, y ojos grises y vivos, se puso delante de Erestor e hincando una rodilla en el suelo, tomó a Lirian de la mano. La miró con ojos serios

- Mi señora, sé que no es el más apropiado momento, y ni siquiera hay la suficiente confianza, pero... levamos dos semanas de camino desde Imladris y en todo este tiempo no hemos comido más que lembas y...

- ¡SHERTOR!- gritó Erestor sorprendido por la cara dura del joven

Shertor levantó la cabeza y sonrió nervioso. Se levantó y soltó la mano de Lirian.

- Esque tengo hambre...- susurró entre dientes mientras Erestor suspiraba pesadamente

Lirian sonrió ligeramente

- No hay problema en compartir nuestra cena con vosotros. A fin de cuentas, es lo mínimo después de venir hasta aquí a por nuestra hija

- Pero...- comenzó Erestor

- No valen peros. Ven jovencito- continuó Lirian mirando al joven de cabellos castaños- ayúdame a prepararlo todo ya que tantas ansias tienes de comer

Los ojos de Shertor se encendieron de alegría y siguió a Lirian hasta la cocina. Nastel invtó a los otros cuatro enviados de Rivendell a entrar.

- Asi pués, la estancia de la doncella será temporal solamente?- preguntó Erestor sin entender demasiado- El Señor Elrond dijo que...

- No, no me malinterpretéis.- Nastel suspiró pesadamente- Bien, Erestor... conocísteis a mi mujer cuando aún formaba parte del ejercito de Imladris...

- Cierto...

- Entonces conocísteis su cabezonería y su poco respeto por su propia integridad física...

- Cierto también- volvió a asentir Erestor sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, mientras recuerdos del pasado volvían a su memoria.

- Veréis... Sé que Listel no se curará de esa pena de amor... de ese... castigo, mientras no se aventure Tierra Media a través buscándole...

- ¿Y qué pretendéis...?

- A ella le dije que iría a Imladris a recuperar fuerzas. Que el Último Hogar le haría recuperar su fuerza perdida... y que allí estaría hasta que su cuerpo tuviera el suficiente vigor, como para poder emprender su búsqueda

- Pero si no me equivoco, vos no queréis eso... cierto?

- Erestor, quien quiere ver a su hija, marchita como una flor, cruzando la Ciénaga de los Muertos, buscando un cadaver carcomido por los años, despedazado por las bestias...

- Entonces, debo suponer que debo comunicarle al Señor Elrond que Listel no debe abandonar bajo ningún pretexto Imladris...

- Quizás allí... oh, Manwe...- Nastel escondió su cara entre sus manos, signo de desesperanza y cansancio- Pocos jóvenes quedan en este pueblo ya, todos son demasiado conocidos para Listel. Mi única esperanza es, que durante su recuperación, encuentre a alguien con la gracia suficiente para levantar su castigo... Si no es así, temo por su vida...

- Listel no es de casta débil. Lirian era fuerte, alta en espíritu... vos érais osado y valiente... Listel no desfallecerá, su sangre es demasiado fuerte como para sucumbir a las sombras...

- Que Mandos te oiga, Erestor... que mandos te oiga...- suspiró Nastel

- Pero bueno, Shertor!!!- se oyó la voz de Lirian gritando- ¿¿No puedes esperar un poco?? ¡La fruta es para después del venado!

Un agradable olor invadió la sala de repente y Lirian apareció con las fuentes de la cena, seguida por Shertor que portaba sendas bandejas de uvas y cerezas en sus manos. Y si uno se fijaba bien, podía ver un sospechoso jugo rojo en los labios del joven. Los 5 hombres que aguardaban en la sala, se sentaron a la mesa de roble. Y justo cuando Sherthor se iba a sentar, dispuesto a avalanzarse sobre la apetitosa carne que reposaba ante sus ojos, Lirian le cogió del brazo.

- Shertor, ¿te importaría ir arriba y traer a mi hija?- preguntó con una amable sonrisa

- Pero...- suplicó Sherthor

- Obedece, Sherthor- dijo Erestor con un tono poco amigable

El pobre joven se encogió de hombros, y reprimiendo las ganas de llevarse un racimo de uvas de las bandejas, salió de la sala, y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

========================================== (continuará...)

**_NdA:_**_ Lamento haber tardado esta eternidad en actualizar. Y pido disculpas a todos por ello. He tenido uan serie de problemas personales y no he tenido la ocasión de poder retomar la historia. Pero ahora ya todo está resuelto y podré volver a trabajar en este fic con la regularidad que merece ^^. A todas las que habéis esperado pacientemente, mis más sinceras gracias. Espero no defraudaros. Qui´zas este capítulo no sea tn bueno como los otros, pero todo será cuestión de volver a coger el ritmo. Sin más, un beso a todos._

_Y gracias una vez más, de todo corazón._

_~Ireth_

_PD Y continuará, prometido ~_^_


	5. Capítulo 4: Tormenta

Capítulo 4:   
  
*Toc, toc*  
  
- ¿Sí?- respondió una voz suave desde el lado opuesto de la puerta  
  
- Emmm... disculpad. Vuestra madre me ha pedido que...  
  
Oyó a alguien levantarse y acercarse hacia la puerta, con paso lento. Tuvo tiempo de sobra para arreglarse el pelo revuelto; después de todo no quería causarle mala impresión a la dama que tendría que acompañar durante todo el camino de vuelta.   
  
La puerta de roble blanco se abrió lentamente, con un sonido suave. Y en ese instante, la tormenta y el huracán se encontraron cara a cara. Serthor la miró despacio, sintiéndose culpable. Todo el camino había estado pensando cuan vanidosa, delicada y cobarde tendría que ser aquella que necesita de caballeros de Imladris para poder ir al Último Hogar... pero aquello que tenía ante sus ojos, no era lo que se había esperado.   
  
Era hermosa, claro que era hermosa! Pero era como una flor arrancada del prado... Marchita, pero bella. Sus ojos estaban atormentados, portando la indistinguible marca de un dolor prolongado a lo largo de los años...   
  
Una imperceptible sonrisa surcó los labios de la joven  
  
- ¿Y vos sois...?  
  
Su voz tan débil como una brisa al anochecer, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, trayendole violentamente de vuelta al mundo real. Se estremeció un poco y reaccionó todo lo rápido que pudo, incando una rodilla en el suelo, bajando la mirada, presentando sus respetos a la dama.  
  
- Mis más sinceras disculpas, mi señora- dijo todo lo solemnemente que pudo- De nacimiento se me conoce como Serthor, soy soldado del ejército de Imladris...  
  
De repente una mano apareció ante sus ojos, invitándole a levantarse. Alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos atormentados.  
  
- No es necesario que os arrodilléis. No tengo cargo de noble, sabéis? Soy igual que vos.  
  
- Pero es a vos a quien yo tengo que proteger y...  
  
Listel soltó una pequeña carcajada ante eso  
  
- Oh, vamos, vamos... Sé lo que debéis pensar de mí. Una niña caprichosa que no es capaz siquiera de sostener una daga en sus manos, me equivoco?  
  
- Pues no... bueno si!- rectificó rapidamente intentando ordenar sus propias ideas- Me refiero...  
  
- No necesitáis darme explicaciones, en serio. Sé que esto es una molestia para vos... para ambos...  
  
"Para ambos?" se preguntó Serthor sin entender eso demasiado  
  
- Pero decidme, y levantaros de una vez, por los vientos de Manwe!- exclamó casi exasperada Listel mientras cogía a la fuerza una de las manos de Serthor, obligándole a ponerse de pie  
  
La frágil joven sonrió aliviada, soltándole.   
  
- Así mucho mejor. Decía, que qué motivo os ha traído hasta mi habitación?  
  
- Em... la cena que ya está lista  
  
- Oh. Entonces vayamos  
  
Serthor la siguió con la mirada a la figura mientras se encaminaba hacia la escalera, y en ese momento algo de pena se escurrió en sus ojos, acompañado de memorias. Que extraño se le hizo volver a ver un alma disipándose en la niebla del abandono, de la negación a vivir. Y cuando los recuerdos dolorosos comenzaron a colarse en su mente, la voz suave de la doncella lo devolvió nuevamente a su ser  
  
- Me acompañáis, mi querido guardaespaldas?- ofreció Listel con una sonrisa  
  
- S-sí claro!- apuró a decir el joven corriendo al lado de la dama  
  
La cena transcurrió con normalidad, con algún gazapo de Serthor a la hora de guardar sus modales, mientras trataba de no lanzarse sobre el venado como si no hubiera comido en una semana (cosa que tampoco estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad).   
  
- MMnnn, estaba delicioso...- dijo Serthor recostándose en su asiento, con cara de felicidad- Nunca había probado algo tan exquisito como esto... Tiene usted mucha suerte de tener una mujer tan buena cocinera!- continuó dirigiéndose a Nastel  
  
- Lo que tiene de buena cocinera lo tiene de mal caracter, hijo mío...- le susurró de vuelta Nastel  
  
- Te he oido!- dijo Lirian mientras lanzaba una mirada fulminante a su marido  
  
- Pero si no he dicho nada, cariño!  
  
- Como que no?!  
  
Serthor desconectó de esa conversación, aún era demasiado joven para presenciar peleas matrimoniales. Giró su mirada hacia la joven q se sentaba a su izquierda.   
  
Listel miraba su plato fijamente, sumida en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos estaban inexpresivos, y ni siquiera reparó en que estaba siendo observada. Suspiró una vez, y jugueteo con la comida de su plato mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre una mano; apenas había probado dos bocados.  
  
- No váis a comer nada más?- preguntó Serthor de repente  
  
Listel se sobresaltó y le miró alarmada  
  
- Perdón?  
  
- Que habéis comido muy poco.  
  
- No tengo mucha hambre  
  
- Pero en vuestro estado de salud deberíais comer más. No aguantaréis ni un día de camino si...  
  
- Aguantaré, no os preocupéis- respondió la joven algo molesta  
  
- Haced como queráis. De todas formas es una ventaja que comáis tan poco...  
  
- Ah, si?  
  
- Sí, así no tendré que preocuparme en velar por vuestra seguridad- dijo el joven apoyando sus manos detrás de la cabeza, recostándose en la silla- Ningún orco o depredador cazaría una presa compuesta unicamente de huesos  
  
Toda la mesa se volvió hacia ellos ante a extraña aura de ira que emanaba de Listel. La elfa le miraba con ojos furiosos, q se volvieron mas incandescentes aún cuando Serthor emitió una ligera risilla. Y tras un instante, la furia se reprimió en los ojos de Listel, para ser substituida por lágrimas.  
  
La joven se levantó de la mesa, y huyó escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. Sethor la vió alejarse, no había sido su intención herirla, sólo le estaba gastando una pequeña broma  
  
- ¡Shertor!- gritó de repente Erestor- ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!  
  
El joven clavó sus ojos en el suelo, avergonzado  
  
- Yo no prentendía...- susurró  
  
- ¿¿Tú no pretendías que??... Oh, Aule... que demonios voy a hacer contigo, eres un caso  
  
- Dejale, Erestor- intervino de repente Lirian- Listel es demasiado sensible, y lo que le ha dicho Serthor es una evrdad, después de todo. Listel tiene que volver al mundo real...   
  
- Pero...  
  
- Mi mujer tiene razón, Erestor... Listel estará molesta, pero no es tonta, sabe que es verdad, es sólo huesos... Fantasma de lo que una vez fue... quizás ahora, que se ha dado cuenta...  
  
- Aún así, no debería haber dicho nada.  
  
Nastel negó con la cabeza  
  
- No, lo ha hecho sin maldad. No es culpable de nada.  
  
Serthor respiró aliviado. Pero aún así, no consiguió aplacar el sentimiento de culpa que invadió su corazón. Las lágrimas de Listel, le acompañaron durante toda la noche...  
  
((Continuará))  
  
  
  
Muchìsimas gracias a todas por los reviews, me alegro de verrdad que esta historia guste a alguien. (creo que ya he dicho esto con anterioridad :/) Bien, no importa, no cansaré nunca de dar las gracias ^^  
  
Un abrazote para toas y en especial a Lothluin, q es un gran apoyo.  
  
Muchisimas gracias, nuevamente  
  
~Ireth 


End file.
